The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to audio communication between users of information handling systems.
Audio teleconferencing systems are commonplace in today's business world and the consumer market as well. These teleconferencing systems, also know as “speaker-phone” systems, provide a way for several participants to hear and participate in a conversation. Some speaker-phone systems employ a dedicated handset, while some handset-based units integrate a speaker-phone capability. In this manner, participants local to the system may jointly participate in a conversation with a remote or far-end user.